While the present invention can be used in any structure containing large bundles of signal and power harnesses close together, for clarity and by way of example, it will be defined as used in xerographic marking apparatus. This is by way of example only and not limitations in the use of the present invention.
The novel saddle of this invention has features to reduce electrical noise caused by signal and power wires being too close together.
By way of background, in a typical electrophotographic or xerographic printing process, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charge thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material is made from toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy sheet. Heat is applied to the toner particles to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet.
In each of these xerographic steps such as charging, exposure, fusing, cleaning, etc., power must be supplied to each station in various wire bundles. In the prior art, round saddles and bowties are used to separate the power harnesses from the signal harness wires. The power harnesses are used to convey power to each station as an extension cord in everyday use. The signal harnesses are used to supply power to printed wire boards, solenoids and other components.
Twist lock wire saddles and bowties are used to keep power and signal wire harnesses apart but the required >=¼ inch distance between the two is difficult or impossible to maintain. Risk of ergonomic injury exists because pinching and twisting motions are used to close the twist lock wire saddles, feed the bowties around the cables and tighten the bowties. Currently, work is divided between operators to reduce the risk of ergonomic injury.